


All secrets can't be kept

by cat_love_22



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_love_22/pseuds/cat_love_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever dreamed of finding that perfect person who makes you tingle from head to toe, Then when they touch you all breath stops,Then you find out their past and you can't get away fast enough?<br/>In this story Katrina falls deeply in love with a man, who she barely even knows.When she finds out what his past life events were she couldn't escape his clutches fast enough to get away. Every turn is a new truth he has kept from her. Will she get out or will she be trapped in love forever? Will he ever tell her his true feelings for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All secrets can't be kept

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my first story I hope i made it good!!!!!:D

"Happy 25th birthday, call me back when your up" the messaging system sounded to Katrina, who was still sleeping. It was ten-thirty in the morning when her friend April O'Neil called to invite her out for a drink on her birthday, So she would socialize with the people in here life. Katrina hated going to work she hated going outside her apartment in London,England. All she ever wanted to do was stay home, eat, drink, and write her stories.Katrina loved to write she had a unbroken relationship with her writing. But, today her life was being turned upside down! "buzz" screamed the alarm clock." I don't want to get up it's too early, who gets up at ten-thirty in the morning" moaned Katrina. Her head sung with pain from the other night, she woke up next to another guy her friend set her up with. But, again she would have to kick him out and yell at April for getting her drunk again." APRIL, there is another guy on my couch,please stop doing that!!"she yelled as she called her friend back.


End file.
